This Gift
by Kristen3
Summary: When Daphne comes over to spend her first Christmas Eve with Niles as a couple, he comes to a very important decision about their future together. A gift for Leigh Ann. AU one-shot inspired by the song of the same name by 98 Degrees.


Niles opened the door, and before even saying a word to Daphne, he kissed her. Maybe it was a bit much, but he couldn't help himself. "I missed you so much," he whispered when he finally drew back.

Daphne smiled. "Me, too." She kissed him this time. It was still surprising, seeing Niles in this light. He'd always been her boss' brother and her friend. But now, he was so much more. Sometimes it was still strange to think that he'd loved her literally from the moment he saw her. Now, though, looking into his eyes, she knew without a doubt it was true.

"What's wrong?" Niles asked, seeing her faraway expression. "I didn't take you away from anything important, did I?"

"No," Daphne answered, smiling once more. "When I left, your father and brother were arguing about what to do with the dancing Santa. Your brother suggested putting it out on the balcony ledge."

"Ah," Niles said, taking her hand and gently leading her to the couch. "In that case, you're much better off here, my love."

"Yes," Daphne said. "Definitely." She couldn't resist kissing him yet again. How had she been around him for all these years without doing this?

Niles smiled when she finally drew back. "So, what would you like to do, my love? I could honestly just sit here and look at you all night, but it _is_ Christmas Eve."

Daphne glanced out the window, where a light snowfall was beginning. The sight couldn't be more beautiful or romantic. "Well, we could watch a movie. I don't feel like going out and renting something. I have a feeling there are a _few_ Christmas movies on TV right now."

In truth, the last thing Niles wanted to do was watch _It's a Wonderful Life_ yet again, but he'd do almost anything as long as Daphne was by his side. "All right. Your wish is my command." He picked up the TV remote. Just as Daphne had said, it took almost no time to find a Christmas movie. As they watched, Daphne got swept up in the story. More than once, Niles noticed tears in her eyes that she fought as hard as she could. He held her hand, lightly stroking it, though she was apparently unaware. Meanwhile, Niles only vaguely paid attention. Daphne was here, sharing Christmas Eve with him. It was a miracle nearly worthy of the Bible.

After so many years of loving her, watching as she loved other men, and putting up with his father and brother's ridicule, she was his. Finally. Though he'd never believed in Daphne's so-called 'visions,' Niles allowed his heart to dream for a moment. He could easily picture them years from now, sitting on this very same couch. Possibly even wrapping presents while excited children tried to sleep upstairs. It was a future more beautiful than he had ever believed possible, but now it really could happen. As the credits began to roll on screen, Niles came to a decision. He wanted that life, and he couldn't wait another moment for it to start.

Daphne was oblivious to Niles' thoughts. She turned to him. "Thank you," she whispered, kissing him, despite the tears that remained in her eyes.

"My love, what for?" Niles answered, wiping the tears from her cheeks before they could fall.

"For this. Your father and brother would never let me watch a movie like this. Even Donny would never sit here with me like this. But you don't mind a bit. And I love you for it." She hugged him tightly.

Niles sighed, wishing he could stay like this forever. "Of course I don't mind, Daphne. If watching movies like this is important to you, then I fully support it. Because I love everything about you."

"How did I ever get this lucky?" Daphne wondered.

Niles laughed nervously. "Believe me, you're not the one who should be asking that." He stood up, kissing the top of her head. "I think a moment like this calls for some champagne, don't you? I'll be right back."

Daphne wanted to protest, but Niles didn't give her a chance. She was still getting used to the fact that being with Niles meant she was now a part of the world he and Frasier lived in. The world of wine clubs, operas, and fancy dinner parties. It was so far outside of what she was used to, it scared her a bit. But then she remembered that all of this was made possible by one simple fact: Niles loved her. And if there was one thing movies had taught her, it was that love could overcome just about anything.

Niles quickly made his way into the kitchen, gathering a few necessities. He found a bottle of champagne and two long-stemmed glasses. Nothing could be more romantic than sharing a glass of this with the woman he loved. But if he was really planning on doing this tonight, there was one more thing he'd need. As soon as Daphne abandoned Donny at the altar, Niles had secretly gone out and bought a ring which he planned to give her one day. He kept it upstairs in his nightstand drawer. All he'd have to do was make an excuse to go up there and retrieve it. He prayed that a nosebleed would not betray this all-important moment.

He returned to the living room, his heart warming when Daphne smiled at his entrance. "Here we are," he said, setting the tray on the coffee table in front of her. He quickly poured her glass and handed it to her.

"Thank you," Daphne said, still unable to believe that any of this was real.

"You're welcome," Niles said, making a point to take hold of her free hand. "You seem a bit cold. Let me go up and get us a blanket just in case." Her hand hadn't actually felt the slightest bit cold, but it was the first excuse he could think of.

"All right," Daphne said. His behavior was certainly strange tonight. Usually he couldn't bear to be away from her for more than a moment. But she reminded herself that he was likely just trying to make sure that everything was perfect. Once again, she wondered how she could ever deserve such a wonderful man.

Not wanting to waste a moment, Niles raced upstairs to his bedroom. He quickly grabbed an afghan off the foot of his bed. He'd put it there when the weather began to get colder, but he hadn't given it a thought since. Now, though, he silently said a prayer of thanks for it. Then he reached into his nightstand drawer, taking out the thing he'd really come up here for. He slipped the small box into his pocket, and hurried back downstairs.

He placed the blanket over Daphne's legs. "Can't have you freezing to death in my apartment on Christmas Eve, now can we?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

"No, I don't think that would make for a very joyous holiday," Daphne said, smiling. She waited till Niles sat down and kissed him passionately. She hoped he wouldn't find any more reasons to rush out of the room. This was their first Christmas as a couple, and she wanted to enjoy it.

Niles looked into her eyes and sighed. She really was beautiful. He knew he should say something, but for a moment, he couldn't think clearly. He reached out, feeling the overwhelming urge to touch her face. "As much as I love being here with you, I can't help feeling a bit guilty. Christmas is a time to be spent with family. I know we should really be at Frasier's. But I imagine Frasier and Dad are much too busy bickering over the decorations to even notice that we're missing."

Daphne smiled. "I think you're right. I bet your father is putting on one of his Christmas albums, and your brother is storming off to Nervosa. I've spent enough years listening to them go at it. We can see them tomorrow. This is nice."

"It is," Niles agreed. _This is the moment, what are you waiting for?!_ His mind urged him to ask Daphne the question he'd wanted to ask since the first moment he saw her. But a part of him was unbelievably nervous. If she said no, it could ruin everything. It hadn't been that long ago that another man had proposed to her, leading to what was nearly the biggest disaster of both of their lives. But it was Christmas Eve. If he didn't take this chance now, he'd have to wait another 365 days before it came around again. And that future he'd imagined earlier, with children of their own, was something he just couldn't wait for. So, that left him with only one choice. "Daphne, I want to thank you for making this one of the best holidays I've ever experienced. Ever since we met, my world has changed in so many ways. You gave me the strength to get through an awful divorce, and you've taught me to appreciate my family, no matter their faults. Even though I know I should appreciate the journey, and give you time to get used to this new relationship, my heart can't let go of certain things."

Daphne's heart began to pound. Niles was forever paying her compliments, most of which she knew she didn't deserve. But this speech was unusual, even for him. She didn't dare let herself think of where it could be leading.

"You've also taught me to imagine the future, even if I don't share your gift of being able to see into it. When I think about where I'd like to be in ten years, it's a picture I never would've thought possible just a few years ago. It includes us, but also children. I can only pray they'll be just like their mother." His voice broke as he pictured what it would be like to have a daughter with her eyes, not to mention her sweet personality.

"Oh, Niles, that's beautiful," Daphne exclaimed, kissing him.

"You're welcome, but I'm not quite done yet." Nervously, Niles reached into his pocket. He took out the box. Daphne gasped as she realized what he was doing. "Daphne, I can hardly wait for that future to begin. The first step is asking you to do me the honor of being my wife. It seemed fitting to ask the question tonight, on what some think is the holiest night of the year."

Daphne could barely see him for the tears which now flowed down her cheeks in a river. She hugged Niles tightly, not even sure she would be able to speak. She kissed his cheek, and then his lips. "Yes, Niles. I've always wanted a family of me own, no matter what I've told me mum. But I just didn't know if it was possible. I've been alone for so long. But every second of it was worth it, because now I've found me happy ending. I love you, and I can't wait to start me future with you."

Niles felt lighter than he ever had before as he slipped the ring on her finger. Though she hadn't been there when he'd picked it out, it fit perfectly. It was as if the ring had been made just for her. Once again, Daphne hugged her new fiancé tightly.

"I was so nervous about asking you. I hadn't planned on it, but suddenly, I started thinking what it would be like on Christmas Eve if there were children upstairs waiting for Santa. It's a future that makes me emotional just thinking about it. I knew I had to ask for your hand, and hope for the best."

"Well, there's no one else I'd rather give me hand, or me heart, to," Daphne said, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"Well, I guess we can wait until tomorrow to share the good news with Dad and Frasier. It will be fun, opening presents, just like every year. But I have a feeling I've already gotten a better gift than anything I'll find under the tree tomorrow." As an adult, Niles had always found Christmas to be a bit overrated and commercialized. But suddenly, he realized why this was called the season of miracles.

**The End**


End file.
